bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sellon
Gundalian? Look at her skin, she looks like a neathian to me! Mattwo (talk) 21:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :They can both change their appearances. --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 02:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Subterra Bakugan? Since, we saw she is a Ventus brawler... The Subterra Bakugan she used in the first episode could have belonged to either Chris or Soon may be since the battlefield was an advantage for Subterra Bakugan... Maybe one of the members of Team Sellon is a Subterra brawler and that Bakugan belongs to them.-- ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 17:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) :Hmm I was thinking that too I had another Idea maybe she is a split personality one Subterra the other Ventus but I wouldn't go with the latter! 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 18:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Or maybe so... Remember the hooded figure talking to Mag Mel that could be her. Maybe she could be using both attributes. Ventus for open battles and the Subterra for her dark side. But that could be far fetched.-- ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 18:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) :::Hmmm yeah this season seems to have a lot of twists so could be I think the first season was best for plot twists especially the Masqurade is Alice one Maybe it will be the same but I don't think so! 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 18:29, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same. But one thing still makes me wonder, Chris and Soon seem like innocent characters in the series but Sellon of course seems really evil but yet Anubias also seems to play a role in the whole series. First, does Anubias and Sellon know something about Mag Mel and his true intentions for Dan and Drago? Or are they both somehow just plain old Brawlers. What's your take? ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 18:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC)) :::::You raise good points there also she looks neatian Her team mates are norml same with Anubis except Anubis looks like a Gundalian I believe that there both agents who made teams with human brawlers to get somethin Anubis doesn't seem Evil he may actually be good but sellon is evil and trying to get Drago as Shun said they will have to keep her eyes on her! I reckon Anubis has something to do with Spectra too but thats mere guess work! 3 2 1 Go SHOOT! BEAFOWL GO! special move Beafowl The Ripper and Beautiful Dead! (talk) 20:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :As I told TooNBaku on his TP, I think that she has 2 Guardian Bakugan. I mean, why would she show her teammate's GB as her own? It could also be an animating error by the artists. --All Hail the Queen'' 20:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Or a Plot Error. Hmm Yeah! Vampire-Neathian LOL wut? Since when did vampires enter this story? *mumbles something about storyline and getting lost* --I never read it because it was BORING. 13:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Where's full body of Neathian Sellon? Could u people please add full body of sellon (N) and Anabias (G) or I can add the full body myself. Here it is: